onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Таузенд Санни
|affltion = Солнце 1000 морей.}} Таузенд Санни — второй корабль Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, который они получили после потери Гоинг Мерри. Это корабль типа Бригантина, спроектированный и построенный Фрэнки, в строительстве также немного помогали Ёкодзуна, Айсберг и главные плотники компании Галлей-Ла . Построенный из дерева Адам, этот великолепный корабль вдвое больше Гоинг Мерри. В него встроено все, что просили Мугивары, прежде чем уехать из Water 7, и даже больше. Дизайн и внешний вид Таузенд Санни — Бриговой Шлюп, он способен выполнить любое желание навигатора. У корабля есть газон на палубе, там есть качели и горка, а также смотровая башня. Мачты огромные и делают корабль невероятно маневренным. Носовая фигура изображает голову льва с гривой в виде лепестков (во время строительства льва ошибочно принимали за подсолнух и лучи солнца, что разочаровывало Фрэнки). В 46-ом томе манги, были показаны все чертежи Таузенд Санни. Носовая фигура, штурвал и якоря thumb|left|210px|Носовая фигура, штурвал и якоря Таузенд Санни. Носовая фигура Таузенд Санни — большая голова льва с двумя скрещенными костями, похожая на Весёлого Роджера. Рот носовой фигуры может открывается для "Gaon Cannon", для фронтовых атак, также львиная "грива" может вращаться как пропеллер, чтобы корабль двигался назад, если нужно. Из за цвета и формы носовую фигуру иногда принимают за цветок. Штурвал Таузенд Санни находится в передней части корабля. В отличие от обычных рулевых колес традиционных парусных судов, колесо Санни напоминает современное. Поворачивая рычаг, находящийся на штурвале, можно выбрать, какие доки будут открыты на борту. Также у штурвала есть перила. Якоря Таузенд Санни расположены на обоих сторонах корабля. Они оба выглядят как большие лапы льва. Веревка, используемая для них, находится за носовой фигурой. Мужская и женская комнаты thumb|210px|Мужская и женская комнаты. Мужская комната находится на первом этаже в передней части корабля, а женская - над ними на втором этаже. В мужскую комнату можно попасть через дверь на первом этаже. В комнате есть три двухъярусные кровати, на которых спят парни. За кроватями, в конце комнаты, есть шесть шкафов, в которых они держат одежду. На стене у них висят листовки с наградами - у всех, кроме Санджи. В женскую комнату можно попасть через дверь на втором этаже. Эта комната больше похожа на спальную, чем мужская. В ней две кровати, шкаф, комод и среди прочего удобные диваны. Также там расположен сундук с сокровищами Нами. У входа в каждую комнату две умывальные. Перед мужской комнатой находится обычная раковина с зубными щетками. Единственная необычная вещь - это звонок, используемый в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Однако у входа в женскую комнату немного другие вещи, кроме зубных щеток там есть вино и чайный сервиз. Горячую воду для чая надо приносить из кухни. Перед этими комнатами на главной палубе находится люк в солдатскую доковую систему. Кухня, Столовая и Лазарет thumb|left|210px|Кухня, Столовая и Лазарет Кухня, столовая и лазарет расположены на втором этаже возле кормы судна. Кухня и столовая корабля напоминает обычную сцену ресторан. Кухня имеет профессиональную установку и оборудование для приготовления пищи. Они включает в себя гигантскую печь, в которой может испечь что-нибудь, и гигантский холодильник с замком. Холодильник запирается четырехзначным кодом: Санджи сделает что угодно, чтобы остановить людей (в основном Луффи) крадущих продуктов питания. Этот код, "7326", известен только Санджи, Нами, и Робин.Это вышло так потому, что код является комбинациями их имён. 7 и 3 могут быть выражены как "на" и "ми", естественно, в японском и, таким образом, относится к Нами. Кроме того, 2 и 6 могут быть произносится как "п" и "ро", соответственно, и, таким образом, относится к двум первым слогам полного имени Нико Робин. 3 и 2 также может быть выражен как "Сан -" и "джи", и это относится к Санджи. Кладовой для хранения сухих продуктов соединена с дверью холодильника; чтобы препятствовать Луффи от "набегов". Только сырые, необработанные продукты хранятся внутри. Рядом с кухней находится грот судна встроенным в него, является кухонным лифтом, который может быть использован для доставки пищи в бар аквариум, вниз. Область также содержит лестницу, которая ведет к люку, дающий доступ к местам над палубой. Дэн Дэн Муси также можно найти возле дивана в столовой, который используют Мугивары. Судно имеет лазарет, которого не хватало предыдущему кораблю. В него можно попасть либо через столовую либо через дверь сзади, ведущей наружу судна. Номер содержит различные медикаменты и мебель, которая включает письменный стол, кровать, и любимое вращающееся кресло Чопера. Это, как правило, используется для лечения каких-либо ран которые главные герои могут получить. Когда он не используется, он может быть использован в качестве прохода к задней части судна. В первом появлении в этой комнате не было пациентов и в ней Чопер отдыхал, думая, что он, как судовой врач, может использовать лазарет как свою личную комнату. Бар-аквариум Отличное место для хранения живой рыбы (свежей для еды) имеет стеклянные стены для просмотра из нижний палубы. В аквариуме есть комната для просмотра рыб. Аквариум, в котором хранятся рыба, окружает всю комнату, которая является баром, и продолжается на потолке в задней части комнаты. Когда они хотят поймать рыбу для еды они используют сети, но когда у них не получается они прыгают в аквариум и ловят рыбу сами. В середине комнаты находится грот судна, который содержит небольшой шкаф для хранения алкоголя и кухонный лифт, который приводит к указанной выше кухне. Из-за атмосферы помещения, Фрэнки говорит, что это хорошее место, чтобы есть обед. В первоначальной сцене с аквариумом, Луффи и Усопп по глупости запустили в него акулу, которая съела всю находившуюся там рыбу пойманную ими раннее. В энергетическую комнату Таузенд Санни можно войти через лестницу в задней комнате. Библиотека, Рабочие помещения, Ванна, Воронье Гнездо и Вид комнат thumb|left|210px|Библиотека, Помещения для работы, и Ванная. Большое сооружение на корме корабля содержит ванну и библиотеку. На каждой стороне этого помещения сооружены большие лампы. Библиотека, находящаяся на более низком уровне этой структуры, является большой круглой комнатой с многочисленными полками книг и скамейкой, окружающей всю комнату. Все, кроме Луффи имеют книги, которые хранятся здесь. В середине комнаты находится стол Нами, на нём есть судовой журнал и другие вещи. К правому борту находится лестница, ведущая к ванне. Библиотека, вместе с Нами, является "Мозгом Санни". Над библиотекой имеется ванна. Чтобы попасть туда надо подняться по лестнице, попасть в санузел с туалетом и там будет дверь в ванную. Она гораздо больше напоминает ванную комнату, чем та, что находилась на Мерри. По словам Нами, принимая ванну там, когда корабль мягко качается создаётся ощущение что ты находишься на источнике. На вершине фок-мачты есть воронье гнездо. Это купол в форме хижины с несколькими окнами по бокам. В него можно попасть, поднявшись по снастям окружающие мачты, а затем поднявшись по лестнице наверх через металлическое отверстие внизу коврового покрытия гнезда. Оно содержит некоторые дополнительные телескопические оборудования и микрофон с громкоговорителем. Микрофон подключен к громкоговорителю, расположенного ниже вороньего гнезда на задней панели. Воронье гнездо может также использоваться в качестве спортзала и содержит тренировочные оборудования, такие как штанги и имеет достаточно места, что даже кто-то уровня Зоро может эффективно тренироваться. Как в библиотеке в вороньем гнезде также есть скамейки, окружающие его. На верхней части кухни и столовой Таузенд Санни есть маленькая область, которая имитирует область в верхней части Гоинг Мерри. Туда можно попасть пройдя через люк, который идёт ниже кухню, и дает доступ к библиотеке. Он также содержит мандариновые деревья Нами, цветник Робин, кухонный дымоход, отделение для мастерской Усоппа и после таймскипа Поп Грин сад Усоппа. Под палубой, в кормовой части Системы Солдатских Доков есть две комнаты, созданные для создания инструментов и других вещей: главный завод Усоппа и также есть комплект с чертежными досками и инструментами для создания чертежей и приспособлений для использования "Соломенными Шляпами" в ближайшем будущем, и комната для развития оружия Фрэнки. С обоих есть доступ к лестнице, ведущей от энергетической комнате. Особенности Таузенд Санни имеет много особенностей, которых Пираты Соломенной Шляпы уже давно ждали, а также некоторые дополнения, которые Фрэнки добавил от себя. Все они используют колу. Эти дополнения включают в себя Систему Солдатских Доков и некоторые другие хитрости, делающие корабль уникальным. Система Солдатских Доков Система Солдатских Доков (ソルジャードックシステム Sorujaa Dokku Shisutemu?) это специальная система, построена на корабле, внешне представляет две гигантские плиты, которые отмечены с гигантскими номерами с обеих сторон судна. Это поворотный диск состоящий из шести отсеков каждый из которых содержит специальное устройство или транспортное средство, которые Пираты Соломенный Шляпы могут использовать. Она названа так потому что, Фрэнки называет их солдаты Таузенд Санни. * Канал Ноль: ' это два отсека, содержащие гребные колеса. Они работают на коле. Колёса могут вращаться в обратном направлении и не связаны друг с другом. Впервые он был показан в манге, когда Фрэнки показал как использовать его для того, чтобы пройти через шторм . В аниме, они были впервые замечены используемыми для выхода из иллюзий флота "дозорных" судов . После таймскипа колеса были удалены, чтобы освободить место для каналов 5 и 6. На их месте есть новый мощный двигатель, который может быть развернут под кораблем. * 'Канал Один: содержит Сиро Мокуба I. * Канал Два: содержит Мини Мерри II. * Канал Три: содержит Шарк Сабмердж III. * Канал Четыре: содержит Куросай FR-U IV. * Канал Пять: 'содержит Брахио Танк V. * 'Канал Шесть: '''содержит надувной бассейн, ранее был в Четвёртом Канале. Coup de Burst The '''Coup de Burst (風来バースト (クー・ド・バースト) Ku do Bāsuto '' буквально означает "взрывной удар» является маневром корабля, который был впервые показан, при побеге от вице-адмирала Гарпа. В принципе, Санни использует три бочки колы, чтобы гигантская пушка выстрелила вниз и корабль таким образом взлетел в воздух на 1 км, что можно использовать при побеге или как Фрэнки говорит, "Ускоренное Устройство Чрезвычайных Ситуаций». Маневр имитирует Побег на Мерри из Эниес Лобби а также различные другие ситуации, в которых Мерри парит по небу. Благодаря использованию Адамового Дерева в ее конструкции, Санни может выдерживать силу этого маневра, без каких либо повреждений, когда любой другой корабль может пострадать от его использования. В арке Острова Рыболюдей, было показано что сила Coup De Burst может быть ограниченной в небольших скачках, в случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации или когда количество воздуха ограничено. Присутствовала ли эта функция до таймскипа неизвестно. Chicken Voyage это маневр, который Санни может применить для немедленного уклонения от атаки. После активации расположенной на штурвале, Таузенд Санни начинает вращать гриву носовой фигуры, как пропеллер, двигая корабль назад. Впервые это используется, чтобы избежать атаки Наездников Летающих Рыб. Гаон Канон thumb|210px|left|Гаон Канон. это мощная пушка, скрытая в пасти льва на носу корабля; пушка стреляет взрывом воздуха, который напоминает энергетический луч. Пушка наводится из кабины расположенной в носовой фигуре. Впервые была использована Усоппом против Наездников Летающих Рыб, разрушив половину базы Дюваля. Единственным недостатком пушки является количество потребляемой колы, для выстрела требуется 5 бочек, 3 для самого выстрела и еще 2 для Coup de Burst, чтобы корабль не перевернулся. Это значит, что использовать ее нужно экономно. Покрытие После таймскипа, Таузенд Санни был успешно покрыт. Покрытие было удаленно, когда команда достигла Острова Рыболюдей. Затем его покрыли снова, перед битвой с Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей. Воздушный шар Большой воздушный шар был замечен привязанным к главной мачте корабля, а затем к носу и корме, "плавающим" прямо над ним вороньим гнездом. Он, кажется, позволяет парить более длительное время (правда неизвестно нужнен или нет для этого Coup de Burst ). Этот покрывающий пузырь с веревками прикрепленными к небольшому удержывающему краю, по существу, превращает Санни в дирижабль. Сад Усоппа После таймскипа Усопп посадил сад, который он назвал Усопповым Cад (ウ ソ ッ プ ガ ー デ ン Usoppu ''Gāden). В задней части судна, где он мог выращивать и развивать свой запас Поп Грин. История Строительство thumb|left|210px|Таузенд Санни строится. План Таузенд Санни впервые придумал Фрэнки, когда ещё был молод. Вдохновленный созданием его наставника Тома Oрo Джексона, Фрэнки мечтал сделать корабль, который будет плавать по всему миру. Однако эта мечта была разрушена, когда Том был увезен, а Фрэнки винил себя за арест Тома и поклялся никогда не строить корабли когда-либо снова. После нападения на Эниес Лобби, мечта Фрэнки была воплощена в реальность, и он решил построить Мугиварам новый корабль, чтобы заменить тот, который был потерян, так как он чувствовал, что он должен им за то, что случились. Из Дерева Адама, которое его клан купил на деньги, которые они изначально украли у Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и с некоторой помощью Ёкодзуны, Айсберга, Паули, Пипли Лулу, и Тайлстоуна, Фрэнки трудился в создании нового корабля. После нескольких ночей труда на Острове Свалка, Айсберг показал Мугиварам новый корабль. Путешествие После некоторых событий, в которых к Мугиварам присоединился Фрэнки, Таузенд Санни сразу отплыл после новости что Гарп и его люди возвращаются, чтобы захватить Луффи и команду. Когда Таузенд Санни поднял паруса, появляется корабль Гарпа. Гарп чувствовавший нечто плохое возвращается назад чтобы сказать своему внуку что он прибыл чтобы арестовать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы находившихся в Water 7, однако он лично решил атаковать Таузенд Санни. Используя пушечные ядра, как мячи, Гарп начал натиск на корабль. После того как в команду вернулся Усопп, они решили, как назвать новый корабль. После того как корабль был назван, Мугивары решили, наконец, оставить Water 7 на борту Таузенд Санни. Фрэнки сделал некоторые приготовления, чтобы убежать от преследующего Дозора, Гарп, возмущенный комментариеми Луффи, решил атаковать Таузенд Санни гигантским железным шаром, который был больше корабля. И когда железному шару Гарпа осталось совсем немного чтобы достичь судна, Фрэнки активировал специальную технику судна, "Coup de Burst", и уносит их корабль подальше от опасности. Когда Дозорные остались далеко позади, Луффи и его команда праздновала на судне, Таузенд Санни отправился вперед для их путешествия. "Съеденный" Триллер Барком Во время плавания по океану Санни и его экипаж наткнулся на бочку, которая создала вспышку, когда Мугивары открыли её. После этого корабль попадает в шторм. Тогда Фрэнки показал использование гребных колес Санни. С ними, корабль был в состоянии пройти через бури в зоне Флорианского треугольника. Корабль пересекается с корабляём-призраком с ходячим скелетом на нём. Скелет, Брук, первоначально принял предложение Луффи, чтобы присоединиться к экипажу, и сошел, чтобы пообедать с экипажем. Какда скелет сам объяснил экипажу, почему он не может по-настоящему присоеденится к команде, призрак вошел в комнату. Было обнаружено, что судно было у Триллер Барка и заперто в стенах. После того как Брук покинул корабль Нами Усопп и Чоппер отправились на Мини Мерри II, которая была установленна на Таузенд Санни в "Канале 2". Через некоторое время после того как Мини-Мери отплыла, Мугивары начинают задаваться вопросом, что случилось с ней. На борт судна прокрался невидимый противник и хулиганить на борту. Это стало им интересно - что произошло. Через некоторое время, Таузенд Санни приблизился к острову и застрял в гигантской паутине вместе с Мини Мерри II и Кораблём Брука. В связи с событиями, которые произошли на острове, группа зомби, возглавляемя Пероной ворвались в корабль в поисках ценностей. А потом зомби оставили спящие, без теней, тела Луффи, Зоро и Санджи в столовой, и украсили их. Зомби унесли большую часть вещей экипажа, и покинули корабль в беспорядке, не оставив ничего, кроме трех Мугивар и каких-то консервов. После некоторых событий происшедших на острове, остальные члены экипажа, за исключением Нами, вернулись на борт корабля и обнаружили беспорядок и состояние их товарищей. После пробуждения их и обсуждения кое-чего о своей текущей ситуации, Мугивары сошли Санни снова, чтобы забрать то, что Гекко Мория - Шичибукай правивший Триллер Барком, и его соратники украли. После нескольких событий на острове, Перона и некоторые зомби-солдаты и дикие зомби вернулись на корабль. Из-за её боя с Усоппом и текущей ситуацией, Пероне стало страшно. Она решила использовать Таузенд Санни, как её средство спасения и приказала зомби, чтобы запаслись продовольствием и ценностями из хранилища. Зомби заполнели корабль таким количеством еды, что не было больше места в гигантском холодильнике Санджи. Когда зомби подготовили корабль для отдыха Пероне, на корабле появился, Бартоломью Кума, Шичибукай, и говорит, что ему надо увидеть Морию. Когда произошло небольшое столкновение между Кумо и зомби, Нами вернулась к Таузенд Санни и заметила Перону и её зомби рядом с кораблём. Между ними начинается перепалка, но её останавлевает спустившийся с Санни Кума. С помощью простого прикосновения ладони, Кума отправил Перону в "полёт", используя силу своего Дьявольского Фрукта. Победа Шичибукая над Перона заставила события уйти от Таузенд Санни. После короткого разговора с Кумой, Нами пошел в в Санни, чтоб сменить одежду, а затем вернулся на Триллер Барк, чтобы помочь своим товарищем. При этом отделения Таузенд Санни стали полны еды и денег.. После того, как Мугиврыпобедили Морию, пережили жестокое нападение Кумы, и проспали весь день, они решили воспользоваться имуществом, которое Перона и её зомби, оставили на борту Таузенд Санни. С большым колличеством сокровищ на борту, они решили использовать их, как свои собственные. Что касается пищи также находящиийся на борту, они решили использовать её на вечеринке с Ассоциацией Жертв Триллер Барка, наконец, победив Морию. После двух дней прибывания на вечеринках, в которых Мугивары, наконец, получили своего долгожданного музыканта, Таузенд Санни был снабжён едой для продолжения путешествия.После прощания экипажа с Ассоциации Жертв Триллер Барка, Санни взял курс на следующий остров, истенную цель, остров Рыболюдей, подводный рай для рыболюдей и русалок. Битва на море с Наездниками Летающих Рыб Когда Таузенд Санни продолжил свой путь к острову Рыболюдей, корабль и его экипаж столкнулись с ещё многими из загадочных и зрелищных достопримечательностей Гранд Лайна. Среди них были ливень, который лил конфетами, а не нормальными каплями, с гигантскими морскими Королями, с круговой радугой, и неболшими змеинами потоками. В конце концов, Таузенд Санни, наконец, достиг места, где ее следующим пунктом назначения должена была быть, вторая часть Ред Лайн, пересекающая Гранд Лайн. Мугивары наткнулись на Ред Лайн, из-за чего было невозможно идти вперед, но так, как Лог Пос указывал прямо вниз, Мугивары решили использовать Шарк Сабмердж III, чтобы посмотреть, что есть под Ред Лайн . Из-за большого давления воды, Мугивары не смогли увидеть то, что ниже пяти тысяч метров под уровнем моря. Тем не менее, их поиск прервал огромный Морской Король, который угрожал уничтожить как Таузенд Санни так и его экипаж. Хотя существо потерпело поражение, он плюнул две вещи, которые приземлились на палубу Санни. Это были Кейми - русалка, и Паппаг - говорящая морская звезда. За то, что они спасли этих новых пассажиров, экипажу Санни обещали награду в большой порции Такояки. Однако прежде чем они смогли получить эту удовольствие, они узнали, что друг Кейми и Паппага только был захвачен Пиратами Макро и Наездниками Летучих Рыб. Решив, что они могли бы знать путь к острову, Нами заявила, что если Мугивары помогут им спасти их друга, они покажут пиратам путь к подводному раю. Они договорились, что вознаградят Мугивар обещаным Такояки. Затем Таузенд Санни направился к базе Наездники Летучих Рыб, плывя за стаей рыб, которые образовали стрелку по прсьбе Кейми. Так, как корабль приблизился к базе, стая рыб ведущих Мугивар вдруг уплыла, почувствовав приближение Наездников Летучих Рыб.Вскоре, наездники устроили засаду Таузенд Санни и начали нападать на корабль с высоты на гигантских летучих рыба. Хотя битва между Мугиварами и наездниками произашла, наездники, по какой-то причине, вдруг улетели также быстро, как они прибыли. После некоторое время плавания после наподения Наездников Летучих Рыб, Таузенд Санни вскоре достиг своей цели. Хотя, казалось бы, на острове небыло некого, кроме Хаччи, но тот говорит Мугиварам, что их "новым спутникам", Наездники Летучих Рыб устроили засаду. Чере некоторое время Наездники появились и на базе началась битва между Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы и Наездниками Летучих Рыб. В то время, как большинство из команды Мугивар сражались рядом с Таузенд Санни произошло несколько событий. Среди них, в частности, было открытие, что босс Наездников Летучих Рыб, Дюваль, имел то же лицо, как и Санджи на розысковой листовке и чья обида на Санджи и была причиной, почему он и его люди решили атаковать Мугивар так ярастно. Пока борьба с Дювалём и его людьми продолжались, Наездники Летучих Рыб решили потопить Таузенд Санни. Однако благодаря усилиям Фрэнки и Усоппа, корабль избежал атаки и вместо этого они взорвали базу Наездников Летучих Рыб с помощью своего собственного оружея - Гаон Каннон. Мугивары в конечном итоге победили Наездников Летучих Рыб с помощью Санджи, который осыпал лицо Дюваля градом ударов. После этого происшествия Тазенд Санни отправился на Архипелаг Сабоди, где они решили подготовиться, чтобы добраться до Острова Рыболюдей. Оставленный на Сабаоди После небольшого вознаграждения от Хаччи и некоторых благодарности от Дюваля за новое лицо, экипаж Таузенд Санни узнал, что единственный способ добраться до Острова Рыболюдей это покрыть корабль смолой из деревьев под названием Мангры Ярукиман на архипелаге Сабоди. В связи с этим Мугивары направили свой корабль на Мангровые Леса и высадились там, чтобы найти покрытие механика, друга Хаччи, Сильверса Рейли, чтобы покрыть корабль. Тем не менее, через серию неожиданных событий, экипаж Таузенд Санни в итоге вызывал большой шум. К счастью, в разгар беспорядка, который они устроили, экипаж обнаружил механика. С помощью Рейли, корабль был готов к покрытию. Не Тем не менее из-за беспорядка, который вызвал экипаж, Мангровые Деревья больше не были в безопасности. Принимая во внимание количество морских дозорных и прибытия адмирала дозора прибывшего, чтобы разобраться с беспорядком, экипаж принял решение временно оставить Таузенд Санни в руках Рейли. Зная, что пребывание на корабле в это время будет приносить только неприятности, а механик покрвл бы его, экипаж решил, что лучше подождать на архепелаге, пока механик делает свою работу. Рейли дал Мугиварам Библе-карту, так как он хотел перевезти Таузенд Санни в другое место. Рейли пообещал вернуть корабль после трех дней работы. В разгар модификаций корабля, мастер покрытия оставил корабль на попечение Всадников Сладкой Жизни в роще 41, чтобы спасти Мугивар от Кизару. Несмотря на участие Рейли, Мугивары были отправленны Кумой в разные места. Так,как экипажа небыло, Таузенд Санни остался на попечении Рейли и Наездников Сладкой Жизни до тех пор, пока Пираты Соломенной Шляпы не вернутся. После битвы в Маринфорде, где раскрывается то, что Луффи сын революционера Драгона, Таузанд Санни подверглся нападениям со стороны различных людей. Однако к счастью, Дюваль и его люди отбивались их как могли. Кума приходит на Архепелаг Сабоди с миссией: защита Таузанд Санни. После того, как Дюваль и Хаччи были серьезно ранены во время битвы с морскими дозорными, Кума взял на себя роль защитника. Два года спустя Два года спустя, когда Фрэнки, вернулся на корабль и Бартоломью Кума, выполнив свою миссию защищать судно, оставил архипелаг. По плану Пираты Соломенной Шляпы должны были воссоедениться на Сабоди, а Рейли придя первым, занимается покрытием корабля. Медленно, но верно, экипаж Таузенд Санни вернулся на Сабоди. По возвращении на корабль, Фрэнки изменил его, добавив то, что он приобрел в лаборатории Вегапанка. Корабль приобрёл пузырь, который Фрэнки заставил перенаправлять воздух в корабль, который образовался вокруг палубы корабля и позволял Мугиварам дышать в то время как корабль под водой. Корабль ушел под воду со всем экипажем и взял курс на остров Рыболюдей Когда корабль плыл под водой, он был повреждён атакой Пиратов Карибу. Карибу быстро переходит на корабль. После того, как другие Пираты Карибу решили перейти тоже, их морская корова, Момо, в страхе бежала, увидев Нами, Санджи и Луффи, оставляя Карибу на Таузенд Санни. Затем Мугивары связали Карибу и после того, как они переехали подводный водопад, корабль понёсся на Кракена.Корабль пошел ко дну водопада после того, как Монстр-Трио победили Кракена и потерялись. После погружения на 7000 метров ниже уровня моря, корабль попал в ад моря. Санни шел по темной области подводного мира, пока он не наткнулся на глубоководные вулканические породы. Там, Санни столкнулся с гигантским морским чёртом, Умибозу, Летучим Голландцем и Вандер Деккеном IX. Перед тем как Умибозу сбил Таузенд Саннни, недавно прирученый Кракен нокаутировал гиганта. Когда подводный вулкан начал извергаться, Кракен (теперь называвшийся Суруме) спасая корабль от извержений прыгнул в траншею. После достижения 10 000 метров ниже уровня моря, корабль, наконец, прибыл на Остров Рыболюдей. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы столкнулись с Хаммондом, членом Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей и группу морских королей. Хаммонд дал экипажу два варианта: присоединиться к Новым Пиратом Рыболюдей или они потопят их корабль. Луффи отклонил предложение Хаммонда и рыболюди преготовились к атаке. Фрэнки активировал Coup De Burst и Санни влетел через пузырь окружающей Остров Рыболюдей. Сразу же после этого, судно потеряло покрытие и экипаж был отделен, в то время как судно упало на ток, который понёс ее к Морскому Лесу, где он остался до тех пор, пока его не нашёл младший брат Тома, Ден. Когда казнь короля приблизилася, Мугивары, наконец, сделали свой ход. Таузенд Санни влетел на Площадь Гёнкорд и Фрэнки выстрелил из Пушки Гаон в Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей. Корабль приземлился на площади, и Мугивары с Дзимбеем встали на ней, готовые к бою. Усопп, Чоппер, Нами, и Паппаг пошли в Системы Солдацких Доков так, как Фрэнки решил раскрыть ещё одно новейшие оружие Санни. После победы над Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей и восстановления Луффи, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы "сбежали" из площади на Санни, используя плавающей пузырь, прежде чем они будут признаны героями, вместе с Сирахоси и Мегало. Они быстро собрали и весь экипаж с их корабля и пошли в Дворец Рюгу на банкет. После пиршества, Соломенные Шляпы отчалели от Острова Рыболюдей, но не раньше, чем Ширахоси чуть было не пеевернула корабль в попытке остановить их. После обещания перестать быть плаксой (в обмен на посещение поверхностного мира, находясь под их защитой и руководством) в следующий раз они встречаются, Принцесса Русалок отпускает Таузанд Санни, который впоследствии уплыл от острова. Чтобы помочь кораблю всплыть на поверхность, Фрэнки выпустил несколько Кууигаси- деревянные блоки, чтобы подняться. Как они поднялись выше Луффи, Зоро и Усопп на рыбалке поймали 3 больших глубоководных рыбы, которые начали топить корабль, с их весом. Однако рыба были выброшены в мощный подводный водоворот, волоча Таузенд Санни за ними. К счастью, перед тем, как отклониться слишком далеко от курса, они врезались в стаю китов. Брук начал играть музыку при виде их. Киты, оценив музыку, подняли кораблю на поверхность, и таким образоом Мугивары ворвались в Новый Мир. Добро пожаловать в Новый Мир. После просмотра окружающий их среды и увидев море в огне, они пытались поймать рыбу, но нашли только горелую. Видя, что некоторые рыбы, которые плавали на поверхности были сожжены до костей, экипаж обеспокоелся тем, что с Санни, в конечном итоге может произайти то же самое, но Фрэнки сказал, что нет. После получения сигнала С.О.С. от близлежащего острова, без реакции со стороны Лог Поса, экипаж направился к нему. Луффи, Зоро, Усопп и Робин сели в Мини-Мерри II и поплыли к острову, над стеной пламени, благодаря новым техникам Нами. Затем корабль стоял на якоре на юго-западе острова, в ожидании возвращения своих товарищей. Тем не менее, на корабль сели четыре таинственных злоумышленников, и выпустили сонный гас, и захватили всех за исключением Брука. Корабль был доставлен в зимнюю сторону острова, где остальные члены экипажа (кроме Брука) были взяты в плен. После, того как газ рассеялся, Брук победил злоумышленников, охранявших корабль и позвонил группе Луффи, сообщив ему о ситуации. После отплытия с Панк Хазарда, Фрэнки объяснил он поехал на Санни через водные пути рядом с научно-исследовательским центром и в море, чтобы подобрать Мини-Мерри II, которая была оставлена на горящей стороне острова. Проводимой Снова, и Снова, и Снова ... и Снова! Экипаж, вместе с Кинемоном, Момоносуке и Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло, а также с их заложником Цезарь Клауном, в конце концов достигли Дресс Розы. Они разделились на три группы. Брук, Нами, Чоппер и Момоносуке было поручено охранять корабль. В то время как все, казалось, идет хорошо, они услышали шум и голоса, слышиеся из мужском туалете. Голос принадлежал Джоре, которая являлась членом Пиратов Донкихота и которой было поручено саботировать усилия группы и также захват Момоносуке. Используя силу дьявольского фрукта она превратила мужскую спольню в искусство, и быстро сделала то же самое с Нами, Чоппером, Бруком и Момоносуке. Они бежали с корабля, пытаясь заманить Джору подальше от него,thumb|210px|После изменения Джорой но это не работает, так как Джора всё равно превратила Таузенд Санни в искусство, что делает его неспособным к плаванию. Тем не менее, Мугиварам удается победить подчиненных Джоры, разрушив их подводную лодку, и это заставляет сражение вернуться на Санни. Судно, а также его экипаж были, наконец вернулись в норму, когда Брук обманул Джору, притворившись, что он на её стороне и порезал её. Когда корабль подошел к Грин Бит для того, чтобы забрать свою команду и союзника, они с ужасом увидили Дофламинго, летящего к ним. Однако, прежде чем обе стороны смогли что-то сделать, Санджи перехватил Шичибукая. К сожалению, повар легко проиграл, но Ло удалось спасти его, и кинуть его и Цезарьна Таузенд Санни. После получения своего сердца с корабля, Ло советовал экипажу плыть на Зоа. Хотя экипаж сначала отказался, после того какувидели силу адмирала Фуджиторы, который почти уничтожил Санни, они решили ушли. Шичибукай покинул корабль, забрав Джору. А Мугиавры ушли с помощью Coup De Burst, решив плыть в месте, где нет облаков, что бы Дофламинго не смог преследовать их. Группа в Таузенд Санни позже разговаривала с Луффиной и Фрэнкиной группой. Когда все события в Дресс Розе были выведены на чистую воду, они решили, что Мугивары начинают полномасштабное нападение с целью свержения Семьи Донкихот.Так же, как Санджи решил, что экипаж должен возвращатся для поддержки других (к большому неудовольствию других на борту Санни), происходит встреча Луффи с Дофламинго и Иссё и победившими Ло. Гиганский пиратский корабль, принадлежащий Биг Мам появился перед Санни, намереваясь захватить Цезаря, который, как выясняется, обманул Биг Мам, попросив и не вернув деньги для исследований. Нами объяснила Луффи, что для того, чтобы не сделать жертву Ло напрасной, они должны защитить и Цезаря и Момоносуке а также уничтожить фабрику SMILЕ. Для того чтобы это произошло, Таузенд Санни должен достичь Зоа с ними обоими. Луффи дал свое согласие и Санджи запросил разрешение на ответный огонь Пиратом Биг Мам, и получает одобрение капитана. Мини-Мерри II, была оставлена с сдругой стороны острова. Проблема с названием корабля Название корабля придумал Айсберг когда взглянул на носовую фигуру в форме льва, однако он спутал ее с солнцем. "Корабль что воссияет ярче солнца. Корабль что покорит тысячи морей. Пиратский корабль - Таузенд Санни." Окончательное название определилось во время побега Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы с Water 7 от деда Луффи - Монки Д. Гарпа. Вариант Луффи- ДагоГориллаЛев Вариант Зоро- Главный Лайонелл Вариант Робин - Тьма Вариант Санджи - Мисье Подсолнух Вариант Френки- Новый Боевой Френки Чемпион Львиной Банды Этот вопрос названия также повлиял на поклонников и читателей как корабль будет назван. Многие предполагали, что название судна станет Разрушители Мифов Царь Зверей из-за комментария Айсберга о том, что Король Пиратов должен ездить на корабле с темой царя всех зверей, льва. В Главах 489 и 495, а также в Strong World, Брук называет Санни "Лев-Чан", к огорчению Фрэнки. Таузенд Санни Пляжный Домик В ознаменование 10-й годовщины One Piece, специальный пляжный домик был создан в Камакурe. Пляжный домик, по опросу был сделан в виде Таузенд Санни. Пляж дом содержит различные связанные достопримечательности One Piece и служит в качестве музея. Товар Фигурки Таузенд Санни представлены в нескольких товарных сериях, в том числе в One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection и One Piece Super Ship Collection. Прочее * В течение плаванья Таузенд Санни к острову Рыболюдей после того, как обошли Триллер Барк, он столкнулся ещё с нескольками явлений Гранд Лайна, многие из которых были основаны на японских каламбуров и мифологии: **Когда корабль прошел через дождь, который лил конфеты вместо дождя, каламбур был использован "Ame". В зависимости от того, как она написана, японское слово "Ame" может означать как "дождь" (雨) или «конфетка» (飴). Таким образом, существует каламбур, когда Соломенные Шляпы заявили, что конфеты падают вместо дождя на японском языке. Они в основном говорят, что определенная вещь падает вниз, а другое дело, что звучит так по-английски (хотя упор делается на разных гласных, "A" для "дождя" и "E" для "конфеты"). **TНазвание гигантского Морского Короля это то, что они столкнулись с ещё одним каламбуром. означает "бобр" на японском языке; Однако, Морской Король, с которым они столкнулись, был с более буквальном представление о его имени. **Круговая радуга и змеиные потоки происходят от древней японской мифологии и фольклора. В древние времена, японцы часто ассоциирули радуги с плохими предзнаменованиями, обозначающие приход змей. Сцена, где Мугивары увидели круговую радугу перед внезапным сталкновением со змеиными потоками основана на этом мифе. *The Thousand Sunny was shown doing a face-fault similar to the face-fault that the Going Merry did when the crew entered a dangerous situation. *The Thousand Sunny's lion figurehead being mistaken for a sunflower is part of a running gag involving sunflowers and lions. The gag first appeared with Nami's dress when she was young. The dress originally had a sunflower design but Bell-mère stitched on some eyes and a mouth in order to make it a lion. This gag is also featured in the cover art of a chapter with Zoro trying to capture a lion who is hiding behind him among a bunch of sunflowers. *The Thousand Sunny's first appearance in intro songs is in Jungle P, and it has appeared in every one since. **A few of the intro songs show the Sunny using Coup de Burst; however, all of those except one incorrectly shows the ship doing so while the sails are still down. Примечания Внешние ссылки * Thousand Sunny - Статья в Википедии о Таузенд Санни. * Thousand Sunny - Германская One Piece Энциклопедия статьи о Таузенд Санни. * Brig Sloop - Статья Википедии о типе судна, на котором основан Таузенд Санни. * Kotatsu - Статья а Википедии о японской традиции - камин в мужской комнате. * Kotatsu - Статья а Википедии о японской традиции - камин в мужской комнате. * Kamakura, Kanagawa - Статья в Википедии о Камакуре, где находится Пляжный Домик. Навигация по сайту es:Thousand Sunny ca:Thousand Sunny en:Thousand Sunny it:Thousand Sunny zh:千陽號 Категория:Пиратские корабли Категория:Пираты Соломенной Шляпы